You dont give a crap do you?
by HollywoodHeights101
Summary: Just something I decided to write. Its nowhere along the story line other than Max and the flock are back trapped at the school.


Chapter 1: This cant be happening!

(Max's POV)

I woke to the sound of my flocks cages by me being opened and hoped prayed they would just let them sleep before more of there aweful tests. How could they do this? It truly is baffeling to me how people could be so cruel,so blood thirsty, so evil. To literally experiment on young children numerous hours straight. Not to mention the abuse to us you know slapping, kicking,zapping, stuff like that all if we dont as they explain "proceed to work as the experiment goes on and you wont be punished". I am so disgusted by the way they look at us when they experiment, poke, pry, and cut us like they were so proud to be apart of the experiment they seem to think we are. Except were not just test experiments we are human beings who have been tortured and endured more abuse and needles then anyone could possibly handle in a lifetime. I guess thats were the wings come in, they grafted our DNA with two percent Avian DNA. How we got the wings is terrible but I still love the feeling oh that feeling god I wish I could feel it now. I havnt flew in ages and I miss it so much. Finally I got out of my thoughts just as my cage door opened. I got out willingly seeing as nothing I could do could possibly prevent the inevitably. I hate that I had to give up but sometimes things dont work out. When I got out of my cage I was glad to see that my flock had all been put together in the same room. So ofcourse I went there and when I saw that ugly traitor I was about ready to kill.

Jeb: Maximum goodmorning! Ive been waiting. _ He said with a sick smile._

Max: Oh look what the traitor bus brought in god of the traitors himself._I said and If looks could kill Jeb would be as good as in a casket._

Jeb: Oh sweetie just let me explain-

Max: Screw explaining cause im done listening! You first broke us out you were great I looked up to you however screwed up an idea that was. You left us I come to find you have been working with them I then forgive you for again I was being stupid and now even after you claim us to be your family you still manage to be a total and utter D-bag._I said fury dripping from every word._

Angel: How could you? How could you sit there and promise to never do this again? How could you sit there and LIE THROUGH YOUR TEETH?! _Angel said with just as much fury as me but with sadness added on._

Jeb stepped for me and I flinched away. He came closer and grabbed me. Thats it I was on my breaking point and that single touch drew me over the edge! I grabbed his wrist swirved his body and slammed him face first into a wall.

Max: Did I ever forget to remind you how thankful I am you taught me how to kill Oh right I didnt get the chance you were to busy off being the enemy._ at that I pushed him harder into the wall._

Jeb: Maximum LET ME GO! _he shouted this but from his words his voice he was truly scared as he should be. Because of course he knew what She could do with a traitor and still he managed to be traitor of the year and brag about it._

Max: fine._She smiled a disturbing smile and flung him across the room into the next wall. then crouched to his level and said._ Its my turn to talk, so you better SHUT up and listen. You did not save us you put us through so much danger. You let them test and test on us. Never saying a word it only took you to have that guilt for you to finally let us go. Then you brought us back let us go and brought us back here we are. Now let me explain to YOU. I- We _I said gesturing to the flock._ Have always felt like FREAKS. God we've been called much worse okay and you claim to love us to think of us as a you are not a part of the solution you never were. You let them hurt us, YOU let them make us freaks, YOU only took us out and keep taking us out cause of YOUR peddy guilt. And then you draw us back in and allow the same thing AGAIN! We are human not science experiments. But no you and your little friends here they and you will never learn will you? We have hearts we have whats left of our soul. Thats more then we can say for you. How dare you call me sweetie! How dare you try and touch me! How dare you lay your pathetic little eyes on us. We are NOT your experiments and until you learn that your going to be stuck with one thing and one thing only your peddy guilt and eventually it will take over. Your mind, your or lets assume you have a heart and your world. So listen and listen good. We are people. NOT lab rats. You will treat us as people, not as lab rats. You will leave us alone forever. Were out and you better not try to stop me or them._I ended that whispering me. Then I turned on my heel and gathered the flock about to leave the school when someone NOONE expected came in..._

To Be Continued.


End file.
